Trapped in Anime 2
by Scorpina
Summary: Uh oh, what do I have up my sleeves this time? Is that Triple H I see in this, Randy Orton, Kane, Batista, Sara, Stephanie and Oh look our favorite Edge! Hmm let's see how this one turns out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Anime 2

Here we go again! Hehehehe

Chapter 1- Once more down the well.

"Oh man, I can not wait to relax!" called out Batista as he stretched out in the locker room, he was having a little party with the guys, inviting Edge, Kane, Taker, Sara, Triple H, Stephanie and Randy Orton. There was beer on ice and snacks all around.

"Hey thanks for throwing this Dave, it's refreshing" Kane grinned as he dug into the veggie dip.

"Yeah, so what's the big screen for?" Randy asked.

A grin came over Dave's face. "Oh I borrowed a DVD from Matt. Any of you guys heard of Inuyasha?" he asked.

The question made Kane, Taker and Edge choke on the beer they were swallowing. "You ok?" asked Hunter.

"Fine" Kane replied in a high pitch tone as he tried to clear the beer from his windpipe.

"You guys ok if we watch it?" Randy asked. "I heard that Kagome chick is naked half the time!"

"Sounds farmiller" Smirked Triple H.

Batista turned the DVD over. "Have any of you guys watched the episode where Inuyasha becomes a full blooded demon when he's separated from his sword? Oh and there's one with Koga! But which one to put in? I know I'll just surprise you!" Batista grinned. Everyone shook his or her head no. "Everyone ok?"

"Uh. Maybe I ought to leave" Taker stated.

Sara looked to agree. "Yeah… me too…"

"Ditto" stated Kane and Edge, before anyone could leave, the DVD was put in, and that ominous blinding flash came from the TV once more.

"NO!" Screamed Edge……


	2. Chapter 2 Not Again!

Chapter 2- NOT AGAIN!

The farmiller sense filled Taker as his eyes wondered up at the crystal blue sky, this was all too farmiller for him once more. He sat off the ground and instantly turned to see his left arm… in which he had. "Odd, I thought I would be Sesshoumaru" he said to himself. But it wasn't the case. He noticed his arm was draped in a red cloth. Much like the one… like the one Kane wore as… Taker's eyes slowly looked up as he felt someone rub something on top of his head.

"OH THEY ARE SO CUTE!" Sara grinned. Taker turned around and saw Sara dressed a Songo.

"Weird, I thought that we would be…. Damn" Taker growled as he sat on the ground rather annoyed.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Came Edge's cry, Taker and Sara turned, he was once again Shippo. "Anything… ANYTHING but the damn fox!" he hissed.

"Where's Hunter, Batista and Orton?" Taker asked as he got off the ground.

Edge shrugged. "How the hell do I know?"

There was a rustle in the bushes. "Oh God!" came the voice of Randy.

"What's wrong Orton?" Sara asked.

"Oh… Uh… Nothing… really… I'm fine… just… peachy" he grumbled.

Taker smirked when he turned to Sara, whispering. "I know who he got" with a grin.

Intrigued Sara snuck up to the bushes, pulling them back to peek. She lost it then and there.

"HAHAHA!" she laughed. Edge grew curious and took a peek himself. He came out snickering.

"I would be a fox any day compared to that!" Randy finally stood up from the bushes. Dressed as Kagome.

"Don't you dare!" he warned. He had long black hair and wore the schoolgirl outfit. Taker lost it and fell to the ground killing him self laughing.

"Oh God, my gut is gonna burst!"

Randy wasn't impressed at all. "Why the hell am I the girl? Where's Hunter, Batista and Stephanie?" he asked.

"They will turn up eventually, it's not like we haven't do this before or something" Taker muttered.

"What was that?" Randy asked.

"Nothing" Taker replied. "Come on, let's get going"

Elsewhere

Hunter Stirred from the splitting headache, he found himself lying in a field alone for the moment. "Damn, what was that?" he looked about realizing he wasn't in the locker room anymore. "Steph? Kane?" he called out, he heard no one reply back to him. "Weird" he thought to himself. There was stiff breeze in the air, something odd yet farmiller about it. Hunter shrugged. "Ah what the hell!" and followed his nose.

In a forest

"YES! I knew if I shot gunned, I would get it!" Kane grinned as he looked at his reflection in the water. He was officially Sesshoumaru! "No one telling me to sit!" he grinned as he lay on the ground out of pure joy.

"My lord! What's wrong with you, you're so happy!" Jaken asked, instantly concerned.

Kane smiled back at him, which scared him even more. "Relax, it's all-good" Kane replied, trying to set Jaken at ease… but the more happy Kane looked, the more worried Jaken became.

"This isn't right, this isn't right at all," Jaken muttered to himself. "My lord has gone mad!"

"Kane?" He turned to see Stephanie was Rin. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"Uh… long story short, we're trapped in an Anime DVD… again… well again for me first time for you" he explained.

Steph put her hands on her hips, not believing a word of it. "I don't believe you," she stated.

Kane rolled up the sleeve on the left, showing Stephanie he had no arm. "See?"

"Ew!" Stephanie gagged.

"Well none the less, let's go and find the others. I worry what the others have become!" Kane stated in a serious tone, but he didn't let anyone know. He was really laughing on the inside.


	3. Chapter 3 Don't tell Randy

Chapter 2- Don't tell Randy

Taker, Randy, Sara and Edge were on their way. Looking about the place, it almost seemed farmiller yet not quite in Taker's eyes. "Have we been here before Sara?" he asked.

She shook her head no. "Yeah I don't remember either" Edge chirped in.

"Why the hell are you a squirrel?" Randy demanded of him.

"Why are you a chick?" Edge shot back. Randy growled. "Hey aren't there other male characters around? Where's Dave?" Randy demanded.

"I thought he would have been Miroku or something," Sara pondered.

Taker sighed. "For all I know he could be Naraku"

It was a thought he, neither Sara nor Edge wanted to think about. "Well any way, he will show up eventually… You ok Randy?" Taker asked with a smirk.

Randy wasn't speaking. "I hate this. I hate this!" he hissed.

"Aw, I think green is your color!" Taker teased.

"Ooo Deadman crossing the line, just remember Take…" Before Edge could finish, Taker plucked him off the ground.

"You say a single word to him about it, and I swear it won't be long before you will be squirrel meat!" Taker rolled his eyes at Edge scaring the holy hell out of him.

"Uh… Never mind" Edge stated as Taker put him back on the ground.

Randy grew curious as to what Edge was going to say, was it a power he had that wasn't to be know? After all, he never did watch Inuyasha. Sara looked about the scene when she heard rustling in the bushes.

"Jeeze!" She knew that voice anywhere.

"Hunter?" she called out, Triple H walked out of the bushes, wearing brown fur, he had a wolf tail and brown hair tied back in a ponytail. "Ah, we have found our Koga!" she laughed.

Triple H stared at her oddly. "A what?" he asked.

"Koga, you're a wolf demon!" Taker explained.

Hunter looked Taker up and down. "What's with the ears?"

"I'm Inuyasha"

Hunter soon came apone Randy, instantly losing it. "OH MY GOD! HAHAHA!" he laughed aloud falling to the ground.

Randy glared at him. "Ok shut up! Just forget about it!" he yelled at Hunter.

Triple H had to take a few minutes to catch his breath. He couldn't breath. "Oh, damn… Wait, where's Stephanie? And Kane? And Dave?" Hunter asked with great concern.

Taker sighed. "They will show up eventually. No doubt either Kane or Dave got Sesshoumaru"

Hunter stared at him oddly. "You know an awful lot about this stupid show," he stated.

Taker glared at him. "Don't mistaken useless knowledge as useless boy, beside I'm quite sure I know what I'm doing"

Sara smiled. "Sure you do, you fell asleep through the DVD the last time" Sara shot back.

Taker snarled to her. "Yeah, yeah get off my back woman"

She giggled at Taker's ears twitched every so often. "That's adorable on you"

"God I got to get out of here"

Hunter nodded. "Well then, let's get going to where ever the hell we are suppose to go." As they walked Hunter asked what was so special about Koga.

Sara explained to him Koga had two jewel shards in his legs, which allows him to run faster and have a lot of kicking power in his feet. Hunter nodded. "Works for me" he said. Taker's nose soon twitched at something, someone was coming this way. Triple H did too.

"Uh, what's going on?" Randy asked in concern.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" all of them turned to see Matt Hardy once more as Miroku.

Taker stood there rather confused. "What in bloody hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

Matt smirked. "I saw you guys got stuck so I came to offer my… know how…" Matt's eyes took one look at Randy. "DAMN! HAHAHA!" he laughed aloud.

Edge grinned. "For once I'm not the center of attention"

Randy however was getting sick and tired of it. "Just shut up and sit on it ok!" he yelled. Taker's eyes widened as he fell face first into the ground.

"Ow" he moaned.

Randy glared at him. "What's with the Deadman?"

"Oh, he slipped" Sara lied; not telling Randy had a sit command over Taker. Triple H himself was perplexed to what happened. Sara glared at Matt silently telling him not to say a work.

"My Lord, it's your dimwitted half brother Inuyasha and company" came the voice of Jaken. Kane, Steph and Jaken were visible on the path with the two-headed dragon Ah and Un.

"I'm well aware they are here Jaken, thanks" Kane replied back. He smiled to them and waved with his arm. Kane paused when he came apone Randy. "Don't tell me… HE got KAGOME! HAHAHA!" Kane laughed aloud.

"SHUT UP!" Randy shot back. "I would like to see how well you would do with someone who has breasts!"

Kane smirked. "Naw, I got only one arm, so I'm good"

Triple H instantly ran to Steph pulling her in his embrace. "Thank goodness you're safe!" he said.

Ah and Un however didn't take to kindly to Triple H touching Stephanie, Ah nudged him away harshly with his nose as Uh set out a bolt of lighting from it's mouth. Hunter jumped to avoid the blast only to catapult himself into the air! "AAHHHHH!" he screamed as he nearly went into the clouds.

"That's gonna be one hell of a fall" Taker sighed as Triple H was falling rapid.

"Oh look Hunter's taking a dive!" joked Randy.

Kane took a step to the left and looked up, he placed his arm out and caught Hunter before he hit the ground.

"My hero" Hunter joked. Kane however instantly dropped Hunter to the ground.

"Are we done? Can we please get the hell out of here now? I've done this once before and I'll be in hell if I endure this again!" Taker growled when he finally got himself off the ground. They were on their way once more, Hunter kept his distance from Stephanie since Ah and Uh were watching her closely, and Randy kept readjusting his skirt as Taker placed his arm around Sara.

"Let's hope we find Dave in time" Sighed Sara.

Matt was stunned. "You haven't found Batista? Oh crap!" Matt growled.

"Why, what is it this time?" Kane asked.

Matt explained the DVD Dave put it wasn't the one he thought. Matt seems to have a bad habit of mixing up his DVD collection. "Uh, it's the band of seven again" he explained.

This wasn't good news for the Deadman. "You mean that gay guy is in this?" he demanded.

"Ew there is one of those?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, but Damn!" Taker growled. "That the last thing I need, an obsessed fan"

"You got one too many of those already" Sara replied.

"Don't worry little bro, you're brother Sesshoumaru is here to protect you." Kane stated with a smirk.

Jaken however sighed aloud shaking his head. "Master Sesshoumaru has lost it I'm afraid" he muttered as they were on their way once more down the path, they had to find Batista… where ever and who ever he was….


	4. Chapter 4 What could be worst?

Chapter 3- What could be worst?

Matt decided to give Triple H, Stephanie and Randy a crash course in Inuyasha, however due to Taker's stare of anger, he omitted the part about Randy being able to say sit will force the Undertaker down to the ground. Hunter learned how to control the jewel shard in his legs; he teased Kane by running circle around him. However Kane easily struck back with his whip, sending Hunter flying into the bushes.

"HEY! I didn't know Sesshoumaru could do that!" Taker yelled out.

Kane smirked. "He's my favorite character, so I know all his powers!"

Taker growled at him, for Kane could have told him of that power when he was Sesshoumaru the last time. Edge was content trying out his fox magic, including riding a straw horse through the air.

"Sweet!" he would call down to the others. "HAHA, I'm flying!" he laughed. Kane turned to Ah and Uh. "Sick'em!" he said. Instantly they flew up and blew Edge from the sky! Edge fell right onto Randy's head, and a bunch of weeping mushrooms followed.

"What the hell are these things?" Triple H demanded.

"Weeping mushrooms, used often in fox magic. I don't really know what they are for" Matt replied.

Edge rested on Randy's head. "Ooo silky smooth" he smirked.

"Get off my head you squirrel freak!" Randy growled as he threw Edge off.

"OW! HEY!" he growled back.

"Knock it off you two!" Taker shot to both of them. Things were getting rough, just then Randy had this strange look on his face.

Kane noticed his look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know, probably nothing" he replied, just as Taker looked at Randy did something snake like come from the woods. Kane saw it from the corner of his eye, and pulled out Tokigen. His blade was wrapped up in that of another's. The point was inches before Taker's face.

"DAMN!" Taker yelled as he fell back. He turned to Randy. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU SENSED SOMETHING?"

Randy looked at him confused. "How the hell was I suppose to know it was something important!" he shot back. Kane tried to pull that coiled metal from his blade, yet the metal uncoiled itself, on the road was the oh so farmiller Jakotsu. He grinned at all of them.

"Oh, we have the merry men… and women here… INUYASHA!" he said with great pleasure. Taker pulled out Tetsusaiga and stood ready. Jakotsu looked at him strangely. "Oh, you're eyes are the darkest green I have ever seen, so handsome on you, and very becoming. Just like those fluffy white ears of yours, you really are a handsome creature," he said with great passion.

Sara looked rather freaked out. "Coming from another woman is freaky, come from a man… even worst" she said in disgust.

"You want him?" Randy asked with a grin.

Jakotsu's eyes caught those of Orton. "Oh, your little friend there is starting to look better. I think… I can't tell with women, they are no fun anyway," he stated.

Kane looked to Taker. "That's just plain creepy" he said.

Sara nodded in agreement. "What's worst, a rapid, crazy fan? Or him?" Sara asked.

Taker paused for a moment, even taking time to scratch his head. "Hm, let me get back to you on that"

"Enough talk! Let's fight!" Jakotsu send his sword out once more, Taker dodged it just in time. Kane got an idea.

"Take, same as before we knew he was here!" he called out. Jakotsu called his blade back, only to send it out once more. Kane caught it in Tokigen. "NOW" Kane roared out. Taker, for the first time used the windscar on Jakotsu. He managed to avoid it, just barely.

He dropped his sword. The stretched out blades vanished. Jakotsu quickly retrieved his blade and ran for it.

"Well, that didn't go like the last time" Kane stated as he placed Tokigen back into its protector.

Taker did the same with his sword. "Well then. Something tells me I'm a better Sesshoumaru than you are!" he smirked.

Kane glared back at him. "Screw you Deadman!" Kane stated.

"Are you insulting my master!" Jaken yelled as Taker stood in front of Kane.

This caused Taker to smirk and even chuckle. "This is too much, the frog is coming to your rescues!"

As Taker laughed he didn't see Sara walking up to Randy, whispering in his ear. Kane turned and saw the biggest smirk come across Randy's face.

"Hey Taker!" Randy called with a grin. Taker turned and saw Sara grinning. She did something bad.

"…. No… Please… Randy Don't you even dare boy!" Taker warned.

"SIT!" Randy yelled out. Taker plunged face first into the ground much like how Inuyasha does.

Kane lost it then and there. "Randy, you made my day!" Kane laughed.

"Orton. When we get back. Your ass is mine!" Taker warned.


	5. Chapter 5 The Missing found

Chapter 5 the Missing found.

"Who the hell was that?" was the campfire conversation of the night from Triple H. "I mean that thing hit on Taker more time than it tried to kill him!"

"That's Jakotsu, the gay member of the band of seven. He fancy Inuyasha" Matt explained.

Taker glared at Kane. "Yeah well last time I did away with him faster than you!" he hissed.

Kane smirked. "It was your windscar, not mine. Besides I gave you a chance to show off, Jakotsu is powerless without his sword. And we all know words get you nowhere with the Deadman"

The ground laughed, all but Taker. "I'm going to kick your ass…"

"Sit!" Randy called out, Taker plunged face first into the ground once more. "God, I love this"

"HEY!" Taker got himself off the ground and glared evilly at Randy. "If you want to live long enough to see your next title shot, you will can it with the sit!" he warned.

Sara nodded. "You better listen, after all. Inuyasha protects Kagome. Not Randy Orton" she teased. Randy stopped, and kept his mouth shut. Sara looked around. "You know what's strange. I haven't seen Kilala anywhere!" Sara explained.

"Yeah that's strange too!" Kane replied.

There was an awkward silence, when a call coo came from the forest. Strange thing was even though it was a low pitch it sounded like 'guys?'

Taker turned to the woods, and grinned to see the two-tailed cat. "Well I'll be damned. There's the fur ball!"

The strange thing was Kilala growled at Taker. Sara reached in and pulled her from the bushes. "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked. Kilala leaped out of her arms and became a huge cat creature.

"Oh thank GOD I found you!"

Everyone was silent. "Uh… Matt… does Kilala talk?" Kane asked.

Matt shook his head no. "Kilala is a girl too… it sounds like…"

"DAMN IT, IT'S ME DAVE… BATISTA!"

"YOU'RE KILALA!" Edge laughed.

He growled at the little fox. "And you will be a mouth full to me right now Edge. Ok, what the hell is going on here? I put in the damn DVD next thing I know. I'm a cat!"

"Uh demon" corrected Kane.

Hunter on the other hand was laughing. "And they call you the animal for a reason!"

"HUNTER!" scolded Stephanie that prompted Ah and Un to stare at him with her. Hunter swallowed the words in his mouth. Matt gave Batista the blow by blow on what went wrong.

"Damn, you sound like you've done this before!" Dave laughed as he sat on the ground, his eyes turned to Randy and a cat like smile came over his face.

Randy shot back. "Don't even bother, you're a girl too you know!"

Dave laughed. "Yeah… but I got fur to cover all that, you don't. So HAHAHA!"

Randy glared. "I am never watching anything with you guys again!" Spat Orton.

"Enough with the belly ache' that ain't going to get us out of here any faster! We need to figure out how the hell we got out of here before. Sara? Kane? Matt? Any of you remember?" Taker asked.

Kane scratched his chin in thought. "Uh… no." he stated plainly.

Sara shrugged as well. "We just… woke up"

Taker's attention turned to Edge. "What about you chipmunk?"

"FOX!" Edge shot back. "And how the hell do I know. I don't remember what happen the last time"

"You remembered you were a fox," Sara laughed.

Edge glared at her and turns his back on her. Taker promptly turned him back around. "You don't do that when my wife is talking to your short ass got it?" Taker growled. Edge nodded fearfully.

"So… what do we do?" Batista asked as Sara began to scratch behind his ears. His back foot went. "Oh… Oh Sara… left… left… there… Oh man, that's awesome" he moaned.

"Well I suppose we mess up the episode like the last time. We know Kagome's well isn't the place to go. Let's go kill the band of seven and get it over with!" Kane called out.

Stephanie wasn't too sure. "Is that really a good idea? What if we do all the episodes on the DVD, when it comes to an end it should let us go right?" she asked.

"Well it's already messed up with Kane helping us and Triple H being Koga and assisting me messes with the characters quite abit" Taker replied.

"What, are we suppose to be feuding or something?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah… over Randy" Shuttered the Deadman. His body quivered at the thought. "Hunter… He… I mean… she's all yours. She is your woman" Taker laughed.

Orton however had enough. "Taker SI…" before Randy finished the sentence Kane clasped his hand over his mouth.

"Randy, do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Kane asked him. Randy shook his head no. With a stiff shot, Kane slapped him upside the head. Forcing Orton to the ground. "That's how much"

Randy was sore after that. "OW! That really hurt you know!"

"You tell Taker to sit, I will make you feel his pain." Kane warned. "Unless he's making fun of me, then by all means" he laughed.

"So… where do we go from here?" asked Stephanie.

All eyes turned to Matt. "Well, I guess we keep on walking north, till the Band of seven find us" he replied.

"Fine then, north it is… Do you think Vince would believe this is happening to us?" Hunter asked has he got in a more relaxed position.

Kane smirked. "If he's drunk and high maybe other than that. No"


	6. Chapter 6 What?

Chapter 6 What?

By the next morning, the group was on their way once more. Hunter decided to take the lead to search out for clues. He was going to run off ahead until he heard. "HEY KOGA! WAIT UP!"

Hunter paused as everyone turned down the road to see Hakkaku and Ginta. They ran as fast as they could to him, yet couldn't keep up.

"Not them!" Cried Jaken. "Master, why must we work with your half brother and the wolves? We were fine on our own!"

Kane looked down at Jaken, patting him on the head. "There, there little man. It's best to have someone watching your back, than to have it stabbed" was Kane's reply.

"Oh master, I wish you would get well and see the error of your ways!" Sighed Jaken.

"Koga! Oh, man. How come you don't wait up for us…" questioned Hakkaku, but his attention quickly turned to Randy. "Oh hey Kagome… Uh… you look… nice" he said, not really too sure on Randy.

"Uh, is it just me, or does Kagome look less attractive than before?" Whispered Ginta.

"You're telling me!" Hakkaku replied.

Their whispers could be heard by Kane, Taker, Batista and Hunter, all had large smirks on their faces as they tried to hold back their laughter.

"Is there something you want to say to my face?" Randy demanded of them.

"Oh… no… nothing at all Kagome!" they replied nervously.

Edge started to snicker. "Oh man, you got served!" he laughed. Kane borrowed Jaken's staff and used it to tap Edge on the head. "OW!"

"Mind yourself around a lady" Kane joked.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Randy yelled out. Everyone stated to have a laugh at Orton's expense. Hunter laughed until he caught a scent.

"I think I smell blood," he said suddenly. Taker and Kane smelt it too. "It's fresh"

Kane sniffed the air too catching another scent. "Corpses and graveyard soil. Band of seven up ahead" He confirmed.

"So… We go after them?" asked Batista.

Sara hopped on his back. "Yet. Let's go Kilala!" she grinned Taker jumped on as well.

"You're nuts woman if you think I will let you do this alone!" Batista took off into the sky; Taker had his eyes casted down to the ground as Kane followed on foot. It wasn't long before they came apone bodies of dead men and horses.

"Damn, what's with animes and death?" Taker asked Sara.

Sara shrugged. "I guess kids over there like this kind of stuff" she replied. "Batista, bring us down" Sara called.

Batista snarled at her. "Are you nuts woman? Go down there where all the death is, I don't think so"

Taker however had other idea. "Dave, you don't bring us down. I'll have Matt tell us where there's a MALE version of Kilala!"

Batista turned to him. "Down we go then!" Batista just landed when Triple H, his wolf pals, Kane, Stephanie, Jaken, Ah and Uh joined them. Matt was a little worried and walked slower than the others.

"They're gone," Kane stated. Quickly as they came in, the Band of seven vanished. Taker got off of Batista and looked about. He was disgusted with what was around him and the smell wasn't great either.

"How can they vanish like that? Randy, sense anything?" Taker called out.

Randy looked about. "Nothing, what the hell am I suppose to be sensing anyway? Do I have some sort of mind powers?" he asked.

"You're a reincarnated Priestess" Matt replied. As Matt looked around he noticed something strangely. "Guys, what do you see wrong in this picture?"

Taker looked about. "Besides that fact I am some sort of freak? Nothing"

Sara looked about. "Everything still" she said.

"Someone paused the DVD!" Triple H called out.

"Koga what's a DVD?" asked Ginta.

Hunter rolled his eyes not answering them. "What now?"

"Well… I suppose we sit and wait… I think" Matt replied, not too sure himself on where to go from here.

They all stood and waited Kane, however was not too thrilled with the idea. "Who paused the DVD? All of use that were in the room are here now," he asked.

No one answered. "This is freaky" Triple H stated.

"No kidding… What happens when the DVD is paused to long?" Edge questioned.

"Uh, it goes to sleep, like a computer… Oh dear God" Sara whispered. "If that happens. We'll be stuck in here!"

"No! I ain't letting that happen! I am not going to be some sort of half dog creature!" Taker shot back.

"Guy how long does the DVD wait before sleeping?" Edge asked.

"Three Minutes" Sara replied.

The look of worry came over everyone's face. "I can't be trapped here!" cried Stephanie.

"My Lord, what's going on?" Jaken asked.

Kane sighed. "Nothing that concerns you.


	7. Chapter 7 time stands still

Chapter 7 Time stands still.

It was the longest time of their lives; none knew what to do or how to prevent the DVD from pausing. Kane was using Jaken's staff to write ideas out in the dirt. Yet nothing was working. Batista flew as high as he could, perhaps he could see out the TV as to who paused the DVD, but it was no use. Stephanie paced back and forth; Sara and Taker were trying to think of something. Triple H was frustrated he kicked the dirt. "This is so stupid!" he growled aloud.

"Yeah, you just figured that out?" Taker shot back as his ears twitched in anger. "Damn it I hate these ears!"

Matt sat on the ground trying to think. "Damn, this is all my fault" he said.

All eyes turned to him. "How can it be yours?" Sara questioned.

"Well it's my DVD set. I shouldn't have lent them out to people knowing this would happen. Guys I am so sorry" Matt explained.

"Yeah well, it can't be all your fault. I mean how were you suppose to know… But remind me later on to kick your ass!" Edge shot back. "I'M A FOX FOR EVER DAMN IT!"

"You got nothing to be angry about! I'm a chick!" Randy shot back.

"A pretty ugly one too" grinned Kane as he continued on his plans.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Whoa! Settle down everyone, sure this looks bad. But I think we will be able to get out" Sara explained.

"Oh? What's the idea? I'm sure all of us would like to hear it before we're trapped in this hell of an anime" Triple H growled.

"When the DVD pauses, who's the say we won't be transferred back. I mean come on. The whole reason why we got in this mess is that the DVD was on, when it goes to sleep. Maybe we will be free"

The group was silent as they gave Sara a blank stare. "We're doomed" Cried Orton. "I'm no legend killer… I'm a cross dresser in a cheesy schoolgirl uniform!"

"Man, I really hope we get out of here. If not we take on the mind sent of the characters… Oh God… Deadman I am so sorry" Matt apologized again.

"What are you a Canadian? They keep apologizing!" Taker demanded.

"HEY!… wait… it's true… sorry, never mind" Edge spat out only to sit down in silent.

"I'm apologizing because if we start becoming the characters. Inuyasha falls in love with KAGOME!" he said aloud.

Taker and Randy stared at one another. "Dear God…" Taker whispered.

"EW!" Randy replied with a disgusted look.

"That means… Taker and I will be fighting over Randy! Oh God no!" Triple H yelled out. "We got to get out of here! We just got to!"

"I am not loosing my husband to Randy Orton!" Sara stated sternly.

"Nor am I!" Stephanie yelled back. As they talked of ideas, Kane's eyes looked out into the distance.

"Uh Guys" he called out. Everyone turned to see an ominous black shadow coming across the land, making everything dark.

"That isn't Naraku" Matt whispered.

"Our three minutes are up!" Edge yelled, just as the black shadow was casted over them. Taker clenched onto Sara. Stephanie held on to Triple H as Kane was forced to dealing with Edge, Matt and Randy holding onto him for dear life.

"It's over man! It's all over!" cried Edge.

No one saw in inch in front of their faces, as the black shadow engulfed them all…


	8. Chapter 8 It all went black

Chapter 8 it all went black.

"Hey… HEY!" came the sounds of a farmiller voice. Randy slowly opened his eyes. Surprised to see Booker T looking down at him. "Boy did you over drink again?" he asked.

Randy shot off the ground, looking about. He was in the locker room; the others were passed out on the couch and floor. He slowly looked down to see he was wearing a suit… Not a schoolgirl outfit.

"OH THERE IS A GOD!" he yelled out waking everyone else us. Kane was asleep over a table, Batista was sleeping like a cat on top of the sofa, and Sara and Stephanie were on the floor. Triple H had been coiled on the table like a dog as Taker slept in the far corner against the wall. Edge was sleep behind the TV.

"Oh my head" Sighed Hunter as he awoken from his sleep. Booker T gave him the strangest stare. "What?" he asked.

"What the hell is with all you? McMahon was wondering where you all at!" Booker scolded.

"Did you find them?" came Eric Bischoff's voice. He came into the room with Christian, Torrie Wilson, JBL, Cena and Snitsky.

"Whoa, that must have been a hell of a party" Snitsky smirked.

Batista stirred, he moved just slightly and fell off the top of the couch. Landing with a loud THUD to the ground. "OW" he moaned. Making the guys laugh. Kane got himself off the table, not realizing he was sleeping on the salad bar. He picked the lettuce off his body in disgust.

"Way to pass out Kane! Good thing you didn't fall in the punch!" Torrie laughed.

"Haha funny Wilson. But we weren't drunk" Kane shot back.

"It's true!" Batista called has he got himself off the ground. "We were trapped in the DVD!"

This got everyone to laugh.

"Yeah, sure!" smirked Christian.

"You guys are funny, now get your asses moving, Vince wants to talk to you all!" Booker called out. They call got up and walked out the door. Before leaving Matt who was asleep under the table came out, he realized in his hand was the DVD remote, an idea came across his face.

"Oh hey, we were watching a DVD, wanna finish it up for us?" he asked.

They all agreed as they took a seat on the sofa. "Oh Anima, that stuff is crap!" called out JBL. Matt made sure he was out of the room when he tossed Eric the remote.

"Just hit play" he said with a grin, closing the door after him.

Eric laughed. "Trapped in the DVD what fools doe they take us for?" he asked.

Snitsky smirked. "I like Inuyasha!" he said with a grin. Everyone game him an odd looking stare. Just as Eric hit play….

Everything was black when Eric awoken, he slowly stirred as he opened his eyes, looking up at the most clear blue sky he had ever seen. "Wow. This has really good details…" he said to himself.

"ERIC!" called out Booker T. Bischoff sat himself up and couldn't believe his eyes, there was Booker T dressed in a strange outfit, a red kimono, his hair was silver as he seemed to have fuzzy white ears on his head.

"What the hell are you!" Eric demanded.

"I don't know, but Christian… Dog, he's not much better. He's a Fox!"

"What? He's an attractive woman?" Eric asked.

"No, he's a fox fox… animal… thing…" Booker replied. "What with the robe?"

Eric looked down seeing he was wearing a purple and black robe, a monk outfit. But before he could say anything someone came from the woods.

"OH! INUYASHA!" he called out. Booker looked around.

"You talking to me?" he asked.

"Is there any other sexy warriors out there other than you Inuyasha? My beloved love!"

Booker T had a blank expression on his face.

"He didn't say that… TELL ME HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!"

Meanwhile…

Matt caught up to the others telling them what he just did. It brought a grin to everyone's face. Sara let out a giggle.

"You think we should pause it so they could get out?" Kane asked as he looked to the others.

Taker smirked as he paused to look down to the locker room they just came out of. "Naw let then know what we've been through. We'll see how well they last through this episode…"

The End


End file.
